overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Youko
Mistakes She knew nothing about Ayumu and Asagi soon she didn't go with Kagura save Ayumu.She knew that Mai was his niece but she did not know that Mai was his half-sister.Caio000 (talk) 01:21, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Main Heroine Let's look at it this way. In school days the reason why Sekai and Kotonoha are the main heroines are because of that big bar at the top of the screen. Now in both Summer and Shiny days the bar is replaced by only Setsuna's, and it only tracks Setsuna's affection for Makoto, not the other way around. This makes her a protagonist. Now for the "heroine" argument since the bar doesn't mean anything now you simply have to count the number of endings. Sekai has 5, Kotonoha has 7, so they're the main heroines. Otome has 1 and Hikari has 2. Unless there's the same pattern in shiny summer days don't change it anymore. About the "official statements". Well they're official but they could be wrong, things get misunderstood, the writers and the advetisement teams sometimes misscommunicate, or they want to surprise the players so they intentionally leave wrong info on their site. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 20:48, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh and I consider summer days to be irrelevant, it had a horrible launch, basically inferior to shiny days in every way. : I must completely agree with this. With regard to endings, I don't know how Summer Days, but in Shiny Days it's folowing: Setsuna has 8, Kotonoha has 4, Youko has 4, Kokoro has 3, Mai has 3, Inori has 2, Manami has 2, Karen has 2, Sekai has 2, Kazuha and Futaba have 2 together, Hikari has 1, Otome has 1, Noan has 1. All this includes Harem ends and excludes Bad Ends. ::: Well you just shot yourself in the foot. Kotonoha and Youko has half Setsuna's endings. You can't put them in the same category. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 20:48, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: Well my statement was not based on number of Endings, but heroines' focus. In any case if you need to make a difference between Setsuna and Kotonoha with Youko, how about call them "major" heroines instead "main" heroines? ::::: Are you sure they have equal amounts of focus so they can be put in the same category? Because since the game entirely takes from Setsuna's POV i'd say Setsuna has more focus and more endings than Youko and Kotonoha. Just calling Setsuna the main heroine and calling Kotonoha and Youko simply "heroines" instead of sub heroines is fine by me. :::::: That was partially my point. Since Setsuna is protagonist of course that she has the biggest focus. But if you want to call "main heroine" instead "protagonist", then how about call Kotonoha and Youko "major heroines" instead "main heroines". Basically it's shift by one level. ::::::::: The terms main heroine and protagonist aren't mutually exclusive. Setsuna is already both, just because she has more focus as a protagnist doesn't make her any less important to be on Kotonoha and Youko's level as a heroine. Also major and main are basically synonyms, there's no difference. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 01:29, March 23, 2015 (UTC)